


You’re Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want...

by CindySin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark but sexy vibes, F/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindySin/pseuds/CindySin
Summary: “You afraid the big bad wolf might get you Billy?”Billy gets more than he bargained for when he walks you home through the woods.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	You’re Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want...

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Lil’ Red Ridin’ Hood by Sam the Sham and this idea just came to me. Maybe I should turn it into a longer story? Let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading.

This is a little mood board I made for this, but I can’t get it to post in the text, so here’s a link.

<https://black-hearted-bitch.tumblr.com/post/617470349251084288>

  
“Hey, wait up.”

You’ve been listening to him following you for a couple of minutes now, lumbering through the woods behind you, smiling to yourself at how much noise he’s making, leaves rustling and dead branches snapping under his boots.

“You make enough noise to rouse the dead from their graves Billy Hargrove.”

He laughs as he draws level with you, watching you intently as he walks beside you.

“Was tryna make sure you knew I was there. Didn’t wanna scare you, followin’ you through the woods at night.”

You turn your head, smile at him over your shoulder.

“Nothin’ that could scare me in these woods Billy. I’ve been playing between these trees since I was in kindergarten. I know every inch of them like the back of my hand. Mind that branch.”

You stifle a laugh as he stumbles over a fallen limb, catches himself before he falls to the floor. He scowls at you, mutters something under his breath.

“Yeah well even so, pretty girls like you shouldn’t be wanderin’ around in here in the dark. Could be anybody out here, waiting to pounce.”

You stop, turn to look at him. He’s breathing just a little heavily from walking fast to try to catch up with you, his composure flustered from his near fall. Your red lips turn up in a grin.

“Well well well. Billy Hargrove is scared of bein’ out in the woods in the dark.”

He laughs nervously, his cheeks flush with colour.

“No! I’m not scared. Just, you know, you hear about these stories. Girls getting abducted and stuff. Or you know, animals and shit, attackin’ people.”

He looks around cautiously and your smile broadens as you step towards him.

“You afraid the big bad wolf might get you Billy?”

He snorts derisively.

“Don’t be stupid. There’s no wolves in Indiana. Come on, it’s cold out here. You’ll freeze to death in that.”

He nods to the short red dress you have on, your favourite. You like the way it clings in the right places, the way guys from school turned to look at you in it when you walked into Steve’s party tonight, the way they undressed you with their eyes as you ignored them. It makes you feel good. You start walking again, Billy alongside you.

“I run hot. Never really feel the cold.”

You see him raise an eyebrow.

“It’d look sexier without those boots you never take off. The dress that is. Never heard of heels?”

You laugh. You’re not a heels kinda girl. You wear the battered old Dr Martens you have on your feet everywhere.

“Heels are no good for runnin’ away from rapists and wolves in the woods Billy.”

You see him smirk out of the corner of your eye. You don’t talk for the rest of your walk, not until you reach the road, where you’ll turn right as Billy heads left. You pause briefly, wondering whether he’s expecting you to say something before you part ways.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday then Hargrove.”

He frowns slightly.

“That it? You walk a girl through the woods to make sure she’s safe and she doesn’t even say thanks.”

You smile at him seductively as you step towards him, stopping just as your chest brushes his, the look of surprise on his face as you reach out and take hold of the lapels of his denim jacket making you want to laugh. You pull him forward as you lean into him and kiss him deeply on the lips, your tongue pushing into his mouth, hot and wet. He tastes of cheap whiskey and cigarette smoke. You suck his bottom lip into your mouth, bite down on it, and he hisses as you taste the coppery tang of his blood on your tongue. His surprise has turned to shock when you pull away, your lipstick smeared on his mouth, his eyes wide, and you run your tongue over your lips as you trace a finger down his chest over his clothes.

“Oh Billy. I already told you. There’s nothin’ that could scare me in those woods.”

You lean into him on tiptoes, whisper softly as your lips brush his ear. 

“I **am** the wolf.”

You feel his eyes burning into your back as you walk away in the moonlight, your blood red dress swirling in the breeze. 


End file.
